Anjo cruel
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Yaoi/U.A/SasoDei. Deidara é encarregado de cuidar do sobrinho de Pain, Sasori, que tem apenas doze anos. Mas é fácil cuidar de uma criança, entender seus problemas e evitar expor seus sentimentos pela mesma?


Anjo Cruel

Naruto não me pertence.  
Essa fanfic tem sido escrita a alguns dias no horário de oito as nove da manhã, feita apenas para passar o tempo, não esperem grande coisa.  
Ela contém yaoi/shonen-ai/shotakon.  
Se passa em uma realidade alternativa [ U.A./Universo Alternativo ]  
O título da fanfic foi baseada na música de Evangelion, estava em um chat de uma rádio e pedimos todos pela música. Então me veio a idéia coloca-la aqui.  
A fanfic vai ser composta de três capitulos, início, meio e fim.  
Essa fanfic não foi betada [ Erros ortográficos corrigidos ], por isso vai haver diversos deles, se puder supera-los.. Então tenha uma boa leitura..

Cap.1 - Início

Deidara não era uma pessoa que gostava de coisas complicadas, para ele era bem mais fácil ser direto e explosivo, seja em relação aos seus problemas ou seja em relação aos seus sentimentos. Porém desde que havia conhecido o Itachi, havia sido apresentado a situações e pessoas distintas, vivendo coisas que jamais imaginaria viver e sentindo coisas que havia prometido nunca sentir.

Porém, diferente de muitos, Deidara era resistente, capaz de aguentar todos aqueles problemas que lhe eram apresentados, mesmo que não fossem nada fáceis. Ou pelo menos era o que pensava até aquele dia chegar, um dia que deveria ter sido como os outros mas mudou totalmente a sua vida. Pain, amigo que conheceu através de Itachi, havia lhe feito um pedido simples e ele aceitou sem hesitar, não imaginando as consequências que viriam a seguir.

A missão era simples, cuidar do sobrinho de Pain, um adoravel garotinho de apenas doze aninhos que estava acostumado a viver com uma senhora de idade, por isso era muito calmo e educado, seu nome? Sasori. Exceto é claro, por terem esquecido de citar que ele havia herdado da velha aqueles habitos antiquados e mesmo com a idade já havia se formado na faculdade de artes e era considerado um gênio por todos.

Mesmo o choque inicial tendo sido difícil, Deidara não se abalou e cuidou daquela criança, não apenas uma ou duas vezes, mas todos as tardes durante três meses. Ouvindo os caprichos e reclamações do que deveria ser uma criança normal mas não era. Não podia enche-lo de doces até desmaiar pois ele sabia que doces faziam mal, não podia leva-lo ao cinema pois os filmes da sua faixa etária eram simples demais para aquele garoto, não podiam discutir sobre arte pois os ideais antiquados daquela criança eram pertubadores.

Mas então, passando esses três meses, sem notar, Deidara criou uma grande afeição por aquela criancinha emburrada e perfeccionista, tentando aos poucos descobrir o seus gostos e faze-lo feliz. Entretanto. nada é eterno. finalmente aqueles dias entre eles acabaram, Sasori saiu da casa de seu primo e voltou para a casa de sua avó e mesmo que Deidara ligasse para ele as vezes para saber como ele estava, Sasori seque se importava com as preocupações do outro.

Deidara chegou a acreditar que nunca mais o veria, por isso, três meses após ter se despedido de Sasori, ele entregou na faculdade de artes na qual frequentava a sua nova obra prima. Uma escultura de argila do jovem Sasori em tamanho natural, que o fez ganhar destaque entre os outros estudantes e com apenas dezenove anos, ser considerado um dos artistas mais promissores da geração.

Até que um dia, ele voltou. Deidara ficou em choque logo que o visualizou, aquela criança pequenina atrás do Pain, com aquele olhar vazio e alheio a tudo e todos, parecendo não se importar com os comentários que as garotas faziam sobre como ele era fofo. Tudo o que o loiro pode fazer foi aproximar-se do Pain, que estava parado no portão da universidade, e olhar increduto para aquele que ele jamais pensou retornar a ver.

Seus batimentos cardiacos aceleraram, seu corpo se aqueceu mesmo estando no apice do de ser a fase de crescimento das crianças, o Sasori não havia mudado nem um pouco desde a última vez que haviam se encontrado. Continuava pequeno e magro, além daquele rosto inespressivo e aquela pele levemente bronzeada, macia e frágil, que mais parecia porcelana. Seus lábios ainda finos e rosados como pétalas de rosas, seus olhos em um inconfundivel tom carmim e seus fios ruivos de cabelos, como sempre, bagunçados, dando-lhe aquele ar de uma pequena criança desprotegida.

- Deidara, que bom que está aqui.. - Falou Pain, afastando-se um pouco, permitindo assim que o Deidara visualizasse melhor aquela pequena criança. - O Sasori vai passar mais uns dias comigo, tem como você cuidar dele? - Sua voz saia simpatica, tentando usar a mesma desculpa que havia usado da última vez "vocês dois são artistas, se dão bem".

- Sasori... - Sussurou Deidara, caindo de joelhos em frente a aquela pequena figura, sentindo o seu rosto corar diante a tamanha beleza, mais uma vez, podia olhar aquele que tanto lhe inspirou e o fez criar suas melhores obras nos últimos tempos. Aquele com quem devaneava nas noites solitárias, sua pequena e frágil paixão inalcançavel.

- Estou feliz em ve-lo, maninho Deidara.. - A voz infantil de Sasori soou, acompanhada de um sorriso gentil enquanto suas pequenas e finas mãos se agarravam ao sobretudo de Pain.

- É mesmo você, Sasori.. - Deidara sentia-se prestes a chorar, era inconfundivel, aquele sorriso falso que ele apresentava diante do Pain, como se fosse uma criancinha tímida.. Aquela voz inocente que utilizava diante dos outros.. Toda aquela falsidade só mostravam que o Sasori não havia mudado nem um pouco desde o último encontro, continuava uma criança manipuladora e perversa.

- O Sasori ficou falando de você a viagem toda para cá.. Você nem imagina como ele sentiu a sua falta.. Ele só ficava falando "Quero ver o maninho Deidara porque gosto muito dele".. - Pain demonstrava-se satisfeito, afinal, a reação do Deidara parecia boa, não se comparava aos primeiros dias nos quais Deidara teve que cuidar do Sasori a nove meses atrás.

Se recordava bem que após o primeiro dia o Deidara saiu gritando que o Sasori era uma criança maligna. Poderia enganar a todos menos a ele, mas é óbvio, provavelmente dizia isso apenas por estar assustado por ter que cuidar de uma criança. Depois dos três meses juntos todos notavam como o Sasori era amavel com o Deidara e o Deidara havia adquirido respeito pelo Sasori como artista.

- Eu estou tão feliz.. - Nem pensou em se conter, apenas abraçou o Sasori o mais forte que conseguia, ciente que apenas em público poderia o faze-lo. Sentiu a face do Sasori fria, mas era óbvio, estavam em pleno inverno. Como o Pain podia deixar uma criancinha tão delicada exposta a aquele frio? - Estou levando-o comigo!! - Falou determinado, segurando o pulso do Sasori e puxando-o para a rua.

- Mas Deidara, nós temos aula agora.. - Falou Pain tentando aproximar-se de Deidara, mas o mesmo apenas o ignorava, levando o Sasori para longe. Resolveu deixa-lo, afinal, seria uma preocupação a menos não ter que procurar alguma atividade que o Sasori pudesse fazer na universidade enquanto o Pain tinha aulas.

- Sasori, eu pensei que nunca nos veriamos de novo.. Todas as vezes que eu te ligava você parecia tão ocupado.. - Falou recordando das constantes ligações nas quais era ignorado, porém esqueceu-as e prosseguiu. - Eu mudei muito desde a última vez, uma das minhas esculturas até foi premiada e.. Ah, o que estou falando? - Disse virando-se para notar a criança atrás de sí que se esforçava para acompanhar o ritmo dos passos. - Provavelmente você fez coisas bem mais incríveis, como foram esses últimos seis meses?

- Normal.. - A resposta do Sasori foi direta e fria, sua voz agora não tão infantil quanto antes e seu olhar desviado para o lado, mostrando-se aborrecido com aquela conversa. - Pare aqui, seu inútil.. - Falou, apontando para uma pequena cafeteria do outro lado da rua e puxando o seu pulso, forçando Deidara a solta-lo.

- Você não parece muito animado.. - Comentou, visivelmente sem graça. Segurando a mão do Sasori e atravessando a rua com ele, para assim que chegarem na calçada sentindo-o soltar sua mão com completo desinteresse. Observou-o entrar na cafeteria e foi logo atrás, o Sasori estava parecendo um pouco mais frio e menos exigente, será que estava cansado da viagem?

- Com licença.. - Disse usando a sua voz doce e infantil. - Senhorita.. Eu gostaria de uma xicara de chá preto, dois cookies grandes e um desses pães de queijo.. - Apontou o que queria na pequena vitrine abaixo do balcão, sendo atendito pela jovem completamente animada e disposta por atender uma criança tão fofa e educada.

- Ah, você está com fome.. - Falou Deidara, retirando a carteira do bolso, pronto para pagar a conta e um pouco surpreso por ele ter escolhido entrar em uma cafeteria tão simples e não nos locais de pompa nos quais estava acostumado a frequentar com a sua avó. Se bem que o local em sí possuia o seu charme rustico e ao som do suave jazz tocando ao fundo.

- Aqui está, senhorita.. - Sasori retirou do seu próprio bolso algum dinheiro e esticou a jovem, pagando-lhe a conta e pegando a bandeja onde havia o seu pão, cookies e chá. Deidara olhou a cena um pouco perplexo, não havia sido obrigado a pagar a conta? Mas o Sasori sempre forçou-o a pagar o que ele quisesse..

- Quer alguma coisa? - Falou a atendente, notando que o Deidara estava apenas ali parado, olhando chocado para o Sasori que agora sentava-se em uma pequena mesa no fundo do estabelecimento.

- Um café expresso.. - Respondeu, ainda atordoado. Onde estava aquela sua criança atrevida e gananciosa? Ou estava pagando a conta sozinho apenas em uma tentativa de fazer cena? Se havia sido por isso, a cena mostrada não parecia ter sido lá muito grandiosa, ninguém ali pelo menos havia notado-o de alguma maneira atipica.

Assim que pegou o café, andou em direção a mesa e sentou-se no banco oposto ao que o Sasori estava sentado, olhando-o fixamente, ainda confuso pelos ultimos acontecimentos. Ele não havia mudado nem um pouco fisicamente, continuava lindo como sempre, mas não estava agindo como costumava ser. Seria isso o famoso "amadurecimento"? Mas de algum modo, olha-lo agir assim o incomodava, parecia que havia algo errado.

- Sasori.. Você está com algum problema..? - Perguntou o mais velho, vendo-o morder lentamente um dos seus cookies. Ele parecia tão deprimido quando não se demonstrava exigente e facilmente irritavel.

- Não é nada, seu idiota.. - A voz dele soou pensativa, com o olhar voltando ao cookie, para morde-lo em seguida novamente. Não sentia-se nem um pouco disposto a iniciar mais uma de suas brigas com o Deidara.

- Ah, entendo.. - Notou que aquilo parecia deixar o Sasori ainda mais desconfortavel, então sorriu e levou uma mecha de seus cabelos para trás da orelha. - Mas estou feliz.. Nunca imaginei poder ve-lo assim, tão derrepende, muito menos nessa época do ano.. - Apesar da situação incomum, Deidara estava mesmo feliz em poder estar na presença do outro.

- Minha avó foi internada.. - Sua voz soou vazia e ele deixou o seu cookie sobre um pequeno prato. - Eu não queria ficar com os meus tios, então o Pain disse que ficaria comigo já que eu não o atrapalho muito.. - Comentou com completo desinteresse, apoiando o seu cotovelo na mesa e voltando o olhar para o Deidara.

- Eu... - Houve um pequeno choque inicial, então era por isso que estava ali? E pelo que sabia, o Sasori era muito próximo a avó, provavelmente ela ter sido internada que o deixava assim tão depressivo. - Não se preocupe, Sasori! - Recuperou o sorriso. - Assim que ela ficar bem você volta para perto dela.. Até lá, vamos nos divertir como sempre, está bem?

O pequeno apenas suspirou, voltando o olhar para o outro e analizando-o. Haviam passado apenas seis meses sem se ver mas o Deidara havia mudado consideravelmente, parecia mais saudável, provavelmente havia engordado uns quatro quilos. Seus cabelos, loiros, haviam perdido aquele amarelo e ganhado um brilho dourado, estavam longos como da última vez. Já a sua pele, também parecia ter adquirido um pouco mais de cor e os seus olhos, como sempre, em um azul intenso.

- Você é mesmo um inútil, não é? Acha que eu sou alguma criança retardada a ponto de querer me divertir com um pervertido como você? - Falou com um tom irritado, finalmente adquirindo sua personalidade original, deixando transparecer em seu olhar o mais profundo desprezo pela pessoa a sua frente.

- Como sempre, tão malvado.. - Riu, levando a xicara até próxima aos seus lábios e bebendo um gole de seu café, jamais imaginaria ter a chance de fazer isso algum dia com o Sasori, parecia até um encontro..

Um encontro, né? Será que o Sasori pensava desse jeito também? Desde que ele havia voltado para a casa da avó parecia querer distância de Deidara, mas agora os dois estavam ali, juntos! Notou algumas pessoas olharem de relance para os dois, o que pensariam quando o vissem juntos? Provavelmente pensavam "os dois são tão bonitos, ficam ótimos juntos". Ou seria isso apenas o que o Deidara pensava? De qualquer modo, pensar naquilo o constrangia um pouco..

- Uhm.. - Sasori soltou um curto som, mordendo um pedaço do seu biscoito e olhando para o Deidara, que parecia devanear.. Queria chamar a sua atenção mas de algum modo sentia que não era o momento apropriado para faze-lo, mantendo-se quieto.

- Ah, desculpe! - Deidara percebeu que nos ultimos segundos havia acabado por ignorar a sua companhia. Rindo em seguida e observando o pequeno lanche que o Sasori havia comprado, que agora estava quase terminado. - Isso não lembra um encontro..? - Disse em tom bobo, como se quisesse que seu comentário parecesse uma brincadeira inofensiva mas ansioso pela resposta do outro.

- Não sei.. - Respondeu com a sua habitual frieza, achando um pouco estranho aquele comentário repentino.

- Então não acha, né? - Sua voz soou baixa e com um leve tom de decepção, levando a xicara a sua boca e provando mais um gole de seu café, evitando assim de falar algo incomodo.

- Eu disse que não sei.. - Suspirou, qual era o proposito daquela conversa afinal? - Eu nunca tive um encontro.. - Explicou, voltando o seu olhar para a janela do estabelecimento e acompanhando o movimento das pessoas na rua. Mesmo sendo um dia frio haviam várias pessoas andando para todos os lados, parecendo ocupadas, será que apenas ele desejava isolar-se em dias assim?

- O que?! - Ficou surpreso, o Sasori nunca havia tido um encontro? Então aquele era o primeiro encontro que ele tinha? Não sabia se ficava chocado ou feliz, era o primeiro, então tinha a obrigação de causar uma boa impressão, certo? Mas talvez se a impressão fosse boa demais ele poderia se interessar em sair com outras pessoas e ter outros encontros..

- Sabe, eu só tenho doze anos.. - Seu olhar demonstrava impaciencia, fitando o mais velho tentando compreender o objetivo dele. - Não é normal um garoto de doze anos ja ter tido encontros.. Isso começa só aos dezesseis..

- Doze... anos... - O mais velho ficou tentando raciocinar um pouco, era óbvio que sabia a idade do Sasori então... Droga, era um pervertido! Estava devaneando sobre estar em um encontro com uma criança! Se as autoridades soubessem disso ele seria preso!

Mas.. não importava o que pensasse, olhar para aquele pequeno garoto a sua frente fazia com que ele sentisse coisas estranhas. Aquelas mãozinhas agarrando o biscoito e comendo-o com delicadeza, aquele olhar as vezes vazio e as vezes tão insensível que jamais teria visto em qualquer outra criança, além das atitudes egoistas.. Não acreditava que estava mesmo pensando nisso, depois seria um daqueles pedofilos que dizem "ele agia como um adulto".Tinha que esquecer isso, esquecer!

- Vai ficar aí? - Perguntou Sasori, agora já em pé, andando em direção a porta do local, pronto para se retirar dali. O que estava havendo com aquele loiro estupido afinal? Parecia mais lerdo que o normal..

- Ah, me desculpe, estou indo! - Bateu com as palmas de sua mão contra a sua face, tentando utilizar da dor como um meio para despertar daqueles pensamentos e levantando-se, seguindo o menor. Precisava ignorar seus pensamentos pedofilos e manter-se concentrado em agradar o menor, já que ele estava passando por uma fase dificil!

Notou um leve sorriso no Sasori enquanto caminhavam para a saída, okey.. Talvez seus desejos pedofilos não fossem tão ruins assim.. Ah, o que estava pensando? Naquele instante não podia ficar devaneando, tinha que aproveitar ao máximo aquele dia antes que o Pain viesse busca-lo, saber tudo sobre o outro e como ele estava, compensar os seis meses que estiveram longe. E determinado a isso, não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o Sasori rir da expressão determinada que Deidara fazia.


End file.
